Thérapie de groupe
by Syrene-T
Summary: Loufoquerie totale pour cette fic... loufoque. Les personnages que nous connaissons sont réunis chez le docteur Le Gris, éminent psychologue, pour essayer de défaire leurs nœuds à l'âme... sérieux s'abstenir (challenges du collectif Noname).
1. Prologue

**Ce genre de texte est une première pour moi. Mais j'ai eu soudain envie d'un truc léger, léger, au point d'en être absurde. L'idée m'en est venue après _La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin_ , qui atteignait des tréfonds de noirceur. Il m'a seulement fallu un bon moment pour que ça se mette plus ou moins en place. **

**Il est probable que le texte suivant n'a ni queue ni tête. Inutile de chercher la logique, la cohérence ou la moindre chronologie par rapport aux événements dans ce texte : il n'y en a pas.**

 **J'ajoute que le texte est publié dans la catégorie "orphelins" du collectif Noname. J'avais proposé à tout hasard ce thème pour le challenge de septembre. Bon, il n'a pas été retenu, pas grave. Le voilà quand même, en "hors concours".**

 **Alors par contre, contrairement à mes habitudes j'écris cette fic un peu au fur et à mesure et je ne promets aucune publication régulière. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni quels personnages seront concernés, ce sera en fonction de l'inspiration (et au cas où quelqu'un en douterait : je suis très fan de la Terre du Milieu vue par Peter Jackson et de ses personnages. Alors non, je ne cherche pas à me moquer d'eux. Promis. Vous savez, c'est comme quand on plaisante avec de bons amis. Il n'y a aucune intention malveillante derrière et chacun sait qu'il faut le prendre à la rigolade). Et comme je ne sais pas faire autrement, je me suis efforcée de conserver à chacun son caractère et tout ce qui va avec et... bref, voilà, vous savez tout et vous êtes prévenus. Alors si la loufoquerie vous tente, je vous dis : bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **OOOOOOO**

Le docteur Gandalf Le Gris fit du regard le tour de sa salle de thérapie, accordant un coup d'œil appuyé à chacun des patients réunis là en ce jour. Tous paraissaient mal à l'aise (classique), certains étaient tendus, comme prêts à bondir de leurs sièges pour s'en aller au plus vite, d'autres semblaient hésitants, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment certains d'avoir pris la bonne décision en venant. Gandalf s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole d'une voix calme et persuasive :

\- Bonjour à vous tous. Vous savez déjà qui je suis, donc je ne vais pas me présenter. Quant à vous, rien ne vous oblige à donner vos noms tout de suite. Si vous êtes ici, tous autant que vous êtes, c'est parce que vous estimez que quelque chose ne va plus très bien chez vous, ou pour vous, et que vous souhaitez retrouver la paix de l'âme.

Quelqu'un marmonna quelque chose.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit aimablement Gandalf.

\- J'ai dit : nous nous connaissons déjà tous, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de devoir redire nos noms.

\- Vous voudrez bien faire l'effort de dire vos noms et de vous présenter en quelques mots, chacun votre tour : cela fait partie de la thérapie.

Le psychologue marqua une pause, tirailla un peu sa longue barbe grise (geste compulsif qu'il avait adopté chaque fois que sa pipe lui manquait), fit à nouveau le tour des visages qui formaient cercle autour de lui, enfin poursuivit :

\- Voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Chacun, tour à tour, vous allez prendre la parole pour expliquer ce qui vous gêne. Ne cherchez pas à faire de belles phrases, ne réfléchissez pas trop, dites les choses comme vous les ressentez et comme elles viendront. Personne ne vous interrompra. Surtout, rejetez toute gêne et tout embarras : vous êtes tous ici dans le même cas, il n'y a donc pas de quoi avoir honte.

Un toussotement irrité l'interrompit et un elfe à la haute stature et au visage empreint d'une dignité hautaine demanda abruptement :

\- Faut-il vraiment que nous devions étaler toutes nos hontes, puisque vous en parlez, et tous nos regrets devant témoin ? L'humiliation fait-elle partie de votre « thérapie », puisque c'est le mot que vous avez employé ?

Plusieurs autres personnes, dont un nain aux cheveux noirs, parurent approuver, fixant Gandalf avec des yeux étincelants et des regards durs.

\- Avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de dire ? demanda Gandalf, légèrement irrité. Tout le monde ici est logé à la même enseigne. Et pouvoir parler en public de ses inhibitions fait tout l'intérêt et la force des thérapies de groupe. Ne serait-ce qu'en plaçant chacun de vous devant cette simple évidence : vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir et à ne plus savoir où vous en êtes. Alors... ne perdons pas plus de temps. Qui veut commencer ?

Il y eut un très long silence. Certains jetaient autour d'eux des coups d'œil furtifs, comme s'ils espéraient voir quelqu'un se désigner lui-même, d'autres fixaient ostensiblement le plafond ou le vide, manifestement déterminés à ignorer la question.

Gandalf, rompu à ce genre de gêne commune à tout début de session, attendit patiemment. Il laissait toujours beaucoup de temps à ses patients. Si vraiment personne ne prenait la parole, il lui faudrait intervenir et désigner lui-même quelqu'un, mais cela ne devait pas se faire à la légère et, s'il pouvait l'éviter, ce serait encore mieux.

Au bout d'un long temps de silence, une main se leva timidement :

\- Moi, je... je veux bien commencer.

\- Monsieur Sacquet, fit Gandalf avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Ah, cela ne m'étonne pas. Une fois encore s'il en était besoin, vous nous faites la démonstration du courage des hobbits.

\- En vérité ? intervint à nouveau Thranduil, roi de la Forêt Noire, qui était déjà intervenu précédemment. Quel genre de problème psychologique peut bien rencontrer un semi homme ? Il y a une étagère vide dans son garde-manger ?

Bilbon Sacquet rougit violemment et se tassa sur son siège. Gandalf quant à lui foudroya l'elfe du regard :

\- Est-ce là la sagesse légendaire des elfes ? riposta-t-il avec colère. Monsieur Sacquet n'ayant encore rien dit, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions préjuger de ce qui l'amène. Et de toute manière, il est bien facile de juger la souffrance des autres comme insignifiante, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, regardant à nouveau Bilbon, il ajouta :

\- Parlez sans crainte. Vous êtes là pour ça. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu commencer. N'oubliez pas que chacun ici est dans le même cas que vous : quelque chose qui coince aux entournures.

Faisant à nouveau des yeux le tour des participants, Le Gris ajouta :

\- Je vais vous demander de ne pas interrompre Monsieur Sacquet tant qu'il n'aura pas terminé. Si vous avez des questions, notez-les, vous les poserez quand son exposé sera fini. Vous comprenez facilement combien parler ainsi de soi est difficile, alors ne le coupez pas, je vous remercie. Bilbon, je vous demanderais de faire l'effort de répondre aux questions qui pourront vous être posées. C'est dur, je le sais, mais vous verrez que cela vous sera salutaire. Au travers de ces questions vous pourrez vous en poser d'autres qui peut-être vous permettront de bien cibler votre mal-être. Comme on le dit si bien, un problème connu se résout plus facilement qu'un autre. Toutefois, si vous vous sentez vraiment incapable de donner une réponse, dites-le franchement et nous aviserons. Mon ami, nous vous écoutons.

Bien que nul ne lui ait demandé de se lever, le hobbit quitta son siège et se mit à marcher de long en large, sourcils froncés, cherchant comment commencer.

 **00000**

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

 **Tous les chapitres se "chevauchent". Vous avez ici le début de ce qui sera le premier chapitre, et à la fin du premier ce qui sera le début du second, et ainsi de suite.**

 **P.S.** **: Evidemment, vous vous doutez bien que TOUS les personnages de la trilogie « Le hobbit » ne seront pas traités –c'est le cas de le dire- au cours des prochains chapitres. En fait, deux chapitres encore sont déjà écrits. Après, ça va devenir aléatoire.**


	2. Bilbon

\- Je ne me présenterai pas non plus, commença Bilbon. Gandalf a déjà dit mon nom et il suffit de me regarder pour savoir que je suis un hobbit de la Comté. Enfin…

Il lança un regard presque suppliant autour de lui avant de demander, la voix mal assurée :

\- C'est ce dont j'ai l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda chacun tour à tour, comme s'il avait besoin d'être conforté dans le fait qu'il ressemblait bien à ce qu'il affirmait être.

\- Mais le suis-je vraiment ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et, tout en allant et venant silencieusement sur ses larges pieds velus, il fronça les sourcils :

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûr de ce que je suis, avoua-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Conformément à ce qu'avait demandé Gandalf, personne ne pipa mot et Bilbon, qui se concentrait, le regard fixé sur ses orteils, ne vit pas les expressions ennuyées, agacées ou ironiques de certains alentours.

\- Les hobbits... fit-il enfin. Les hobbits sont des êtres casaniers et paisibles. Moi, j'ai toujours plus ou moins rêvé d'autre chose.

Il lança un regard coupable alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à des reproches.

\- Cela vient sans doute du côté de ma mère... Les Touque sont... hum ! ont toujours été un peu... un peu excentriques. Enfin, en tous les cas, pas tout à fait comme les autres hobbits. Mais tout de même... Imaginez-vous qu'un jour je suis parti comme ça, sans aucun bagage (même pas un mouchoir !), sur un coup de tête, avec un groupe de nains ? De vieux amis, vous demanderez-vous ? Pas du tout. Je les connaissais à peine. Depuis quelques heures seulement, pour être précis. Et pourquoi cela ? Je veux dire : pourquoi les ai-je suivis ? Pour voyager ? Pour profiter de leur compagnie et peut-être de leur protection en cas de danger, parce que je devais absolument me déplacer ? Non, hélas ! Je me suis laissé recruter en tant que... euh...

Bilbon releva la tête, toussota d'un air gêné, regarda Gandalf, rougit.

\- Allez-y, dites-le, l'encouragea ce dernier, n'ayez pas peur.

\- ... de... ahem... de cambrioleur...

La voix de Bilbon avait baissé malgré lui et le rouge de ses joues s'accentua.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais rien volé de ma vie, assura-t-il soudain, avec une sorte de véhémence désespérée. Et encore à ce jour, je n'ai de cambrioleur que le nom, mais...

\- Oh ! l'interrompit quelqu'un d'un ton presque acerbe. Vraiment ? Vous n'avez _jamais rien_ volé, Maître Sacquet ?

Le hobbit regarda celui qui avait parlé et qui avait à dessein accentué le "jamais rien". Il arbora aussitôt une expression désespérée :

\- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ? gémit-il. Si vous parlez de l'Arkenstone... enfin, vous savez bien que... que je ne l'ai pas vraiment volée.

\- Tiens donc !

\- Je vous en prie, Thorin ! intervint Gandalf avec sévérité. Nous avons dit : les questions plus tard. Laissez-le parler.

\- C'est un simple constat, intervint Thranduil de sa voix glaciale. Ce hobbit semble avoir la mémoire courte. Bien longtemps avant l'Arkenstone, il y a eu les clefs de mes geôles.

La bouche de Bilbon s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Mais… commença-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas un vol, ça, trancha Thorin en jetant un regard hostile à Thranduil. En tant que membre de ma compagnie (sa voix devint soudain plus chaleureuse), s'emparer de ces clefs était un acte de loyauté qui….

\- Voulez-vous bien LAISSER PARLER MONSIEUR SACQUET ?! tonna Gandalf en abattant violemment son bâton sur le sol. Vous verrez tout à l'heure si c'est agréable, d'être interrompu dans un cas comme celui-là !

\- Si ça continue comme ça, marmonna le roi elfe entre ses dents parfaites, je ne serai plus là, moi, tout à l'heure…

Le docteur Le Gris le foudroya du regard mais ne répondit pas, préférant se tourner à nouveau vers Bilbon et l'encourager d'un geste à poursuivre.

\- Euh, je… oui, j'avais oublié les clefs, bafouilla le semi homme. Et euh…

Il jeta un rapide regard à Thorin.

\- Et la… enfin, l'Arkenstone. Mais c'est que… à chaque fois, les circonstances étaient si particulières… je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment de… d'être vraiment un cambrioleur malgré tout. Pour être honnête, je me faisais alors plutôt l'impression d'être une sorte de jongleur, faisant du mieux possible en fonction des circonstances.

\- Ssssale voleur ! geignit alors une voix qui paraissait sortir de dessous un meuble. Sssacquet, voleur ! Mon précccieux ! Il nous l'a volé !

Tout le monde parut perplexe et certains se penchèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher ainsi, au ras du sol, sous une armoire. Mais Bilbon avait reconnu la voix.

\- Tiens, tiens… fit Thranduil. Ainsi, vous n'avez de voleur que le nom, hm ?

\- Ah non ! répliqua Bilbon, cette fois d'un ton assuré. J'ai trouvé ce… ce dont il parle sur le sol au fond d'une grotte. C'est lui qui a décrété que je le lui avais volé, mais c'est faux !

\- En vérité ? Vous lui avez donc restitué son bien, j'imagine ?

\- Non, parce que… je l'ai perdu, mentit Bilbon dont les joues étaient à nouveau écarlates.

\- Hum ! Hum ! fit Gandalf.

\- Non seulement voleur, mais encore menteur ? ironisa Thranduil.

Thorin observa ses ongles d'un air faussement concentré :

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase là quelque part, dit-il comme s'il réfléchissait. C'est tellement typique des elfes d'insulter tous les autres peuples en prenant des airs faussement vertueux.

\- MAIS SACRE NOM D'UNE PIPE ! explosa Gandalf, tout en lançant, de sous ses épais sourcils broussailleux, des regards furieux en direction des deux rois.

\- Ce n'est rien, se hâta de dire Bilbon dans l'espoir d'apaiser tant les choses que les esprits. Leurs questions ne me dérangent pas. Je… euh… j'ai dit l'essentiel. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, voilà mon problème. Suis-je un aventurier ? Si oui, cela signifierait donc que je ne suis plus vraiment un hobbit. Suis-je un cambrioleur ? Et si je ne le suis pas, alors je… je suis quoi ?

\- Moi je sais, répondit quelqu'un.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Fili, qui sourit gentiment à Bilbon.

\- Vous êtes notre ami et un membre de notre Compagnie, dit le jeune nain. Vous êtes un excellent compagnon et vous resterez toujours « notre » cambrioleur, plutôt talentueux d'ailleurs. Je suis certain que personne ici ne me contredira.

Les nains présents hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation. Tous sauf Thorin. Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de loucher dans sa direction, craignant peut-être un démenti. Il n'en fut rien : Thorin lui sourit et lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.

Le hobbit se sentit soudain infiniment mieux. On peut dire ce que l'on veut, se savoir reconnu, surtout par des gens que vous appréciez, cela compte pour quelque chose. Bilbon ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer tout ce que les paroles de Fili et l'approbation des autres lui inspiraient de reconnaissance et d'émotion quand Thranduil laissa tomber, d'une voix vibrante d'ironie :

\- C'est trop touchant !


	3. Thorin et Thranduil

L'air se chargea immédiatement d'électricité. Tous les nains qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le roi elfe et lui adressèrent des regards hostiles. Cela ne parut pas gêner l'intéressé, qui porta sa main à sa bouche et bâilla ostensiblement.

\- Votre avis ne nous intéresse pas ! décréta Balin assez sèchement.

\- Très honnêtement, répondit Thranduil en affectant de suivre des yeux le vol d'un insecte à travers la salle, que cela vous intéresse ou non m'importe peu. Je ne sais de toute façon plus très bien ce que je suis venu faire ici.

Il jeta à Bilbon un regard condescendant et ajouta :

\- Tant mieux pour Maître Sacquet si vous le considérez comme l'un des vôtres et tant mieux s'il est content comme ça. Mais on ne m'empêchera pas de penser qu'il se contente de fort peu.

Plusieurs nains protestèrent tandis que Thorin se redressait sur son siège, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs, et se penchait légèrement en avant :

\- Ce qui veut dire ? gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Thranduil laissa tomber sur lui un regard hautain :

\- Rien de plus ni rien de moins que ce que j'ai dit. Tant mieux pour vous tous si la situation vous satisfait. Pour ma part je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si merveilleux à être considéré comme un membre à part entière d'une bande de nains dépenaillés, vivant d'expédients au gré des chemins. Mais encore une fois, si cela convient à votre voleur, cela m'est égal.

\- Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir éviter les attaques personnelles, Thranduil ! gronda Gandalf en abattant son bâton sur le sol tandis que Bilbon retournait s'asseoir, accueilli par les sourires joyeux de Fili et Kili. Vous pouvez poser des questions mais ce n'est pas ici que vous devez régler vos comptes !

\- Laissez-le dire ! persifla Thorin d'une voix cinglante. Qui donc tiendrait compte des paroles venimeuses d'un elfe qui, de sa vie, n'a jamais rien éprouvé ? Ne prenez pas garde à ce qu'il dit, Bilbon. Il est bien facile de se moquer d'autrui quand on ne ressent rien.

\- Thorin, commença le magicien en se tournant vers le nain, ce n'est pas le moment.

Mais Thranduil avait pris la mouche. A son tour il éleva la voix, véhément :

\- Qui vous permet de juger de ce que je ressens ou non ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous les elfes savons garder notre dignité et ne nous sentons pas obligés de prendre l'univers entier à témoin, chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, que …

\- … que vous n'êtes pas des pisse-froid ? le coupa Thorin d'un ton lourd de mépris.

\- Thorin, Thranduil, si vous voulez vous battre, veuillez le faire dehors ! fit Gandalf en élevant la voix à son tour.

\- Je trouve un peu fort, de la part d'un nain, de prétendre savoir quoi que ce soit en matière de sentiments ! siffla Thranduil.

\- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez ce mot ! riposta Thorin. Pas plus que vous ne savez quoi que ce soit du malheur ou de la souffrance. Vous ne...

\- J'ai perdu ma femme, vociféra Thranduil, le visage déformé par la douleur. Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que cela signifie, vous qui n'avez pas plus de sentiment que la roche de vos montagnes !

\- Moi j'ai perdu presque toute ma famille ! rugit Thorin, fou de rage. Et par votre faute ! Ne parlez pas de sentiments : vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Vous n'en avez même pas pour votre propre fils !

\- Taisez-vous ! Rustre ignorant que vous êtes ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous sur ce sujet ! On sait comment les barbares que vous êtes élèvent leurs enfants : à coups de trique.

\- Vous avez lu ça dans les étoiles ? Vous ne savez rien, taisez-vous donc !

\- Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épiloguer. Les nains peuvent bien battre leurs marmots jusqu'à les rendre idiots, cela m'indiffère totalement.

Fili et Kili, qui n'avaient pas manqué le regard par en dessous que leur jetait le roi elfe, n'apprécièrent pas du tout ce sous-entendu et bondirent sur leurs pieds.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment ?! Idiot vous-même !

\- Asseyez-vous ! cria Gandalf. Thranduil, je vous ai déjà demandé d'éviter les attaques personnelles !

\- Qui se sent les mains pleines de bouse de dragon les lave ! persifla l'intéressé.

\- Kili, tu te souviens des coups de trique ?

\- Non, désolé. On a dû trop me frapper sur la tête. J'ai oublié.

\- Voulez-vous vous TAIRE ? s'époumona le magicien.

\- Fili, Kili, asseyez-vous, fit la voix basse de Thorin. Ce genre d'insultes ne déshonore que celui qui les prononce.

Thranduil se révéla fort peu impressionné par ces diverses réactions. Il reporta comme si de rien n'était son regard sur Thorin et poursuivit :

\- En attendant, moi je ne risquerais pas, ni pour un trône ni pour un trésor, la vie de mon enfant ! Tandis que vous...

Il eut un nouveau regard, éloquent, vers Fili et Kili.

\- Vous, vous vous cachez derrière une attitude de façade, tout comme vous cachez votre visage ravagé derrière des artifices magiques, des mesures d'hypocrites ! répliqua Thorin. Les nains en tous les cas n'ont jamais eu honte de cicatrices honorables. Ou bien vous êtes le seul à attacher tant d'importance à votre face de fourbe ?

\- Vous osez me traiter d'hypocrite ? Vous ne manquez pas d'air ! Tout à l'heure, ici même, devant tous, vous avez commencé par traiter ce hobbit de voleur pour s'être emparé de l'Arkenstone, alors qu'il cherchait seulement à vous sauver la vie. Sauf qu'un instant plus tard, vous avez commencé à baver des paroles mielleuses à propos de sa loyauté...

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et de toute façon, les deux faits n'ont aucun rapport entre eux.

\- Vous oubliez un peu vite que j'étais là lorsque vous avez voulu jeter ce semi homme du haut des remparts d'Erebor. Vous ne sembliez pas tellement vous souvenir de sa "loyauté" à ce moment-là. Oserez-vous encore dire que cette pierre n'a pas plus d'importance pour vous que la vie de n'importe qui ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! hurla à nouveau Thorin. Vous ne savez rien de ce dont vous parlez !

\- Vous couvez ce joyau des yeux comme une mère son enfant, vous seriez prêt à n'importe quelle folie, n'importe quelle bassesse pour lui... avez-vous jamais regardé vos proches avec autant de tendresse ? Je suis sûr que vous auriez vendu votre mère et même votre enfant pour cette pierre !

\- Vous avez le mépris bien facile, répliqua Thorin d'un ton glacial. Puisque vous parlez des remparts d'Erebor, si nous parlions de ce roi elfe prêt à faire tuer je-ne-sais-combien des siens juste pour un vulgaire collier ?

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! éructa Thranduil, soudain livide.

\- Tiens, tiens ! ricana Thorin.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Gandalf, assez fort cette fois pour couvrir la voix des deux belligérants qui lui lancèrent aussitôt des regards outrés. Très bien, vous avez dit tout ce que vous aviez sur le cœur, c'est sorti, parfait ! Mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir respecter ma méthode. Alors taisez-vous. Peut-être y a-t-il des questions que…

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Gandalf ! le coupa vertement Thorin. Je ne suis pas votre chien !

\- Pour une fois, glissa Thranduil, le chien... pardon, le nain n'a pas tort.

Il se fit un silence de fin du monde. Certains regardaient ailleurs, l'air de n'avoir pas entendu, d'autres, comme Bilbon, écarquillaient les yeux comme des chouettes. Bien que personne ne le voit, deux yeux bleus et ronds, luminescents comme ceux des créatures qui vivent dans l'obscurité, apparurent au ras du sol, sous une armoire.

Puis, comme un prélude à la catastrophe, Fili et Kili bondirent ensemble sur leurs pieds, la main sur la garde de leurs épées :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?! braillèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette fois ils étaient vraiment fâchés. Ce que voyant, Legolas se crut obligé de se lever lui aussi d'une détente et de se placer entre Thranduil et les nains. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son père pour savoir que la langue de ce dernier avait fourché. Thranduil ne s'abaisserait jamais, si forte que soit sa colère, à injurier quelqu'un de la sorte, surtout pas devant témoins, ni à traiter un roi de "chien". Par ailleurs, il n'avait aucun intérêt à provoquer un grave conflit diplomatique avec Erebor. Mais quoi ? Legolas ne pouvait pas demeurer assis bien sagement alors que ces énergumènes menaçaient l'auteur de ses jours.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Thranduil au même instant, plus sincère qu'il l'avait été depuis des siècles. Je ne sais comment une telle bassesse a pu m'échapper mais c'est de ma part une regrettable erreur de langage, un mot qui se glisse à la place d'un autre. Je voulais bien dire : "le nain". Je suis désolé.

\- Je pense au contraire que cela révèle parfaitement votre pensée ! siffla Kili.

\- Je vous ferai rendre gorge pour cette injure envers mon oncle ! renchérit Fili.

\- Pas sans m'avoir tué d'abord et je ne me laisserai pas faire ! gronda Legolas. Le roi a présenté ses excuses, que voulez-vous de plus ?

\- Ça suffit, dirent en même temps Thorin et Thranduil.

Thorin avait eu le temps de reprendre son sang-froid. Il n'oublierait certes pas cet incident, mais il avait suffisamment de bon sens pour comprendre que Thranduil, le hautain roi des elfes qui considérait les nains comme des barbares, ne se serait pas excusé s'il avait réellement pensé ce qu'il avait dit. Par ailleurs, lui non plus ne voulait pas d'un conflit avec la Forêt Noire. La guerre leur avait coûté assez cher à tous.

Voyant que les choses paraissaient se calmer, Gandalf se hâta de s'engouffrer dans la brèche et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

\- Bien, je crois que vous deux, vous en avez terminé, dit-il. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux. Euh… parfois, pouvoir simplement s'exprimer suffit à soulager. Hum... peut-être devrions-nous passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, à qui le tour ?

\- A moi, dit Fili pendant que les autres se rasseyaient. Autant en finir.

 **00000**

 **Eh oui. Sérieusement, vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir ses deux là débiter sagement leurs petites misères ? Allons donc ! Ce sont deux orgueilleux. Sauf affrontement, ils n'auraient jamais accepté de parler d'eux-mêmes, surtout pas devant témoins.**


	4. Fili

\- Nous vous écoutons, mon cher Fili, dit Gandalf en souriant.

Puis il foudroya du regard Thranduil qui soupirait et qui, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, laissait reposer sa tête contre sa main d'un air de profond ennui.

Fili choisit lui aussi de se lever, comme l'avait fait Bilbon, et de marcher de long en large tout en parlant.

\- J'ai peur d'être trop sentimental, dit-il. Trop sentimental et trop protecteur envers mon frère cadet.

\- Tu l'as dit ! lança joyeusement ledit frère cadet. Quel pot de colle ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas : faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, pas vrai ?

\- Kili ! gronda Gandalf. Vous parlerez à votre tour.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir protéger un frère plus jeune, fit alors Dori sur un ton pincé.

Il savait bien que beaucoup de gens lui reprochaient de couver Ori comme une poule son poussin. Gandalf lui fit les gros yeux et le nain se tut.

\- Mon peuple ne passe pas pour éprouver beaucoup de sentiments, reprit Fili. Certains pensent même que nous en sommes totalement dépourvus.

Le jeune guerrier jeta un coup d'œil torve en direction de Thranduil.

\- C'est faux, bien sûr, poursuivit-il. Disons surtout que nous les cachons mieux que d'autres. Cependant les nains savent, et apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge, que ce monde est sans pitié et la vie un combat de chaque instant. Ils apprennent très tôt à ne pas accorder une place trop prépondérante aux sentiments dans leur vie, car tout peut basculer à tout instant.

Fili continua son va et vient durant un instant, en se mordillant les lèvres d'un air préoccupé, comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots nécessaires pour s'exprimer. Gandalf l'encouragea :

\- Ne cherchez pas trop à faire des phrases, mon ami, dit-il. Exprimez votre ressenti comme il vient. Au pire des cas, nous vous demanderons de préciser un point ou un autre.

\- Eh bien…

Fili prit une longue inspiration, eut un sourire un peu contrit en direction de son oncle et de son frère et enfin poursuivit :

\- Je pense que cela provient de mon enfance. Je… la plupart des nains Longues-Barbes sont bruns ou roux. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi d'être le seul de mon clan à avoir les cheveux blonds.

Il parut hésiter un moment, tandis que Thorin et Kili fronçaient pareillement les sourcils. Leur expression était si semblable que Fili ne put retenir un léger sourire en les voyant.

\- Il suffit de vous regarder, vous deux, pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, dit-il. Voilà. C'est là, juste sous nos yeux. Vous vous êtes toujours beaucoup ressemblé. On dit que Mère ressemble à Thrain et que Frérin ressemblait à sa mère. Moi, je ne ressemble à personne. Eh bien je peux vous dire que lorsqu'on est enfant, c'est dur à assumer. Je tiens mes cheveux de ma grand-mère paternelle, qui appartenait à un autre clan. Cela m'a valu bon nombre de moqueries, à un âge où l'on est particulièrement sensible à l'opinion des autres. Certains sous-entendaient que mon père n'était peut-être pas celui qu'on pensait. Ça a dégénéré plus d'une fois en bagarre.

\- Et c'est maintenant qu'il le dit ! lâcha Thorin en regardant Kili comme s'il le prenait à témoin.

\- J'avais honte d'en parler, expliqua rapidement Fili, sur un ton d'excuse. Parce qu'en fait, j'avais honte de mes cheveux blonds. J'aurais tant voulu être comme tous les autres ! Oh bien sûr, avec le recul je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune intention méchante derrière tous ces commentaires, mais quand on a six ou sept ans, on ne sait pas faire la part des choses. Pas seulement quand on est enfant, d'ailleurs : quand j'étais adolescent, alors que je croyais avoir laissé tout cela derrière moi, je me souviens qu'un jour un groupe de chasseurs d'un autre clan nous a demandé l'hospitalité. Je dois être le seul à m'en souvenir, c'est si loin ! Il y avait quelques femmes avec eux et j'en ai croisé une dans un couloir, le lendemain de leur arrivée. Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas et de bas en haut et puis elle a dit comme ça :

\- D'où est-ce que tu as hérité une tignasse aussi claire, toi ? Je n'ai jamais vu un nain aussi clair !

Ça n'a l'air de rien une réflexion en l'air, un commentaire venu d'une étrangère, quelle importance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle avait réveillé une vieille blessure et je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. C'était comme si tous mes complexes d'enfant me revenaient d'un seul coup, comme un énorme coup de masse dans le ventre.

Fili fit une petite pause et poursuivit :

\- Vous vous demandez sans doute quel rapport il peut bien y avoir avec Kili. En fait, tout ça remonte à la période où il a commencé à marcher…

\- Ça ne date pas d'hier, dis donc ! lança joyeusement Kili.

\- Non, en effet. Une fois tu es tombé.

Fili regarda les personnes assemblées autour de lui et précisa :

\- Il est tombé en avant et s'est cogné le visage contre le sol. Si vous aviez vu ça, il s'est vraiment étalé comme une galette. Vous allez me dire que tous les bébés tombent régulièrement lorsqu'ils commencent à marcher, et c'est vrai. Mais moi... enfin ce jour-là... Il faut vous dire ça a été une drôle de chute : il m'a fait penser à un caneton qui trébuchait et s'étalait sur le sol en battant inutilement des ailes, enfin… c'est assez difficile à décrire, mais quelque chose de ce genre, en tous cas.

Kili poussa une exclamation indignée :

\- Un caneton ?! s'offusqua-t-il. Un chien, un canard, quelle fam…

Il se tut brusquement en voyant le regard incendiaire que lui jetait son oncle mais lança quand même un grognement quand du bout de son bâton Gandalf lui frappa le mollet :

\- J'ai dit : on se tait ! asséna le magicien. Vous ferez vos commentaires plus tard. Continuez, Fili.

\- C'est très simple, obtempéra l'intéressé. Tout à coup, en le voyant, j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère et moi l'avions vu tomber comme ça –enfin, je ne parle pas pour toi, mon oncle- il aurait sûrement trouvé ça drôle. Parce que moi, j'avais déjà droit à mon lot de moqueries à cause de mes cheveux, alors j'étais très sensibilisé là-dessus. Et du même coup, je me suis juré que je ne laisserai jamais personne se moquer de mon frère, quelle qu'en soit la raison. J'en souffrais trop moi-même. Par la suite c'est devenu une seconde nature. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Une autre fois, quand il était encore tout petit, ma mère m'avait dit qu'en tant qu'aîné je devais veiller sur lui. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et quand je suis devenu adulte, j'ai réalisé que le monde était plein de dangers. J'ai donc pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours sur moi une grande quantité d'armes. Pour empêcher quiconque de nous faire du mal, tant à Kili qu'à moi. Mais je pense que la vraie raison en est que j'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un se moque de nous. Plus d'une fois on nous a reproché d'être à la fois trop proches et ma foi ! D'accorder trop d'importance à ce lien fraternel entre nous. On nous l'a dit et répété mille fois : « Si un jour il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, le survivant sera désemparé. Apprenez à vivre indépendamment l'un de l'autre ».

Kili opina en silence, le regard assombri. Il avait eu son lot de remarques à ce sujet, lui aussi. Jamais en privé, car Dis et Thorin, qui savaient tous deux ce que signifie perdre un frère, jugeaient qu'il faut profiter de ceux que l'on aime tant qu'on a la chance de pouvoir le faire. Mais en-dehors du cercle familial…

\- Et je ne sais pas comment vous dire, continuait Fili, chaque fois que j'ai entendu ça, c'était comme si on nous accusait de… ne pas être normaux. Comme quand j'étais enfant et qu'on me reprochait de n'avoir pas les cheveux noirs comme tous ceux de ma famille. Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a rendu plus sentimental que la moyenne des nains.

Thranduil bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire, sans chercher à cacher l'ennui qu'il éprouvait, mais il manqua s'étrangler quand à côté de lui Legolas laissa soudainement tomber :

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Combien de fois m'a-t-on demandé de qui je tenais mes oreilles ! Pas suffisamment elfiques, parait-il. Mais au moins, vous, vous avez connu votre mère. Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

\- Arkreeuu… keuh ! keuh ! s'étouffa Thranduil.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit poliment Gandalf. Vous avez une question ?

Incapable de respirer, le roi elfe fit seulement signe que non en agitant négativement un index. La réflexion de son fils avait manifestement du mal à passer.

\- Vous allez bien, Père ? demanda Legolas.

La réponse fut un borborygme dont nul ne comprit la signification exacte.

A ce moment, la voix de Kili suppléa celle de son frère aîné :

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tout ça, Fili ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as les cheveux blonds. Et pour ce qu'en disent les autres… Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce que Mère nous disait toujours ? Elle disait qu'on répond aux imbéciles par le silence. Bien sûr, ajouta le garçon avec un sourire malicieux, c'est vrai que tu as l'air assez ridicule, avec toutes ces armes que tu trimballes sur toi… C'est vrai aussi que tu pourrais aussi me lâcher un peu les bottes de temps en temps et que tu es pire que Mère et Thorin réunis, mais au fond on s'en fiche, de tout ça !

\- Pardon ? fit Thorin en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

Kili lui adressa un sourire désarmant :

\- Je taquinais Fili, c'est tout, assura-t-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Enfin voilà, acheva son frère aîné. J'ai tout dit.

\- Et je crois que vous avez eu des réponses, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire de connivence.

Le docteur Legris se réjouissait du bien-fondé de sa méthode, qui consistait à laisser les uns exprimer leur désarroi tout en laissant les autres (enfin, si possible sans les interrompre à tout bout de champ cependant) leur démontrer, soit par l'exemple soit par un simple avis, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur cas, déjà, et que finalement les choses n'étaient pas si dramatiques qu'ils semblaient le penser.

Legolas et Kili s'étaient cette fois chargés de la besogne. Gandalf n'intervenait (enfin, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire taire les importuns) que pour encourager, aiguiller et rassurer. Sauf cas difficile, naturellement.

Thranduil de son côté avait repris son souffle, mais il arborait une grimace écœurée et il porta soudain un mouchoir ses narines, comme pour lutter contre une mauvaise odeur.

\- Vous devriez ouvrir une fenêtre, Mithandir, laissa-t-il tomber. Ça empeste, ici.

Il s'attira quelques regards hostiles dont il ne tint aucun compte et ajouta, à la surprise générale (car chacun s'était plus ou moins attendu à une nouvelle attaque fielleuse contre les nains ou les hobbits) :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez sous cette armoire, mais l'odeur en est violente !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la fameuse armoire, sous laquelle on entendait régulièrement remuer la créature inconnue qui avait auparavant interpellé Bilbon Sacquet.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui cache quelque chose, répliqua Gandalf, c'est quelqu'un qui se cache tout seul. Il s'exprimera à son tour, un peu plus tard. Qui veut continuer en attendant ? Legolas ? Kili ?

\- Non, fit un homme brun et élancé en se levant à son tour. A moi.

\- Posez donc votre arc, conseilla Gandalf d'un ton paternel. Vous ne risquez rien ici et n'aurez pas à vous en servir.


End file.
